


Secret Indoctrination

by FairyNiamh



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dark, Dark Derek, Dark Sheriff Stilinski, First Time, Hurt No Comfort, Kink Bingo 2015, Knotting, M/M, Not Beta Read, Parent/Child Incest, Rape, Sexual Slavery, Underage Sex, hurt/comfort bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 08:26:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4341347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Sheriff and Derek have plans for Stiles, whether he likes it or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Indoctrination

If you were to ask around Beacon Hills, the majority of people would tell you that John Stilinski was a loving father and an excellent Sheriff. Under his tutelage, crime rates had dropped by 85%. Making the town the safest place to live in Southern California. 

However, you did have to be aware of the wildlife in the area. Except, not so much, now that Derek Hale had taken the position of Ranger. The man had presence that scared away even the most rabid of mountain lions. Under him, wild animal attacks had dropped to half.

The pair made formidable allies and often worked with each other on cases. Since Derek's home burned down, it made sense to the residents that the pair of friends lived together. They were saving taxpayer's money by being so economical. Also having two, upstanding men would be a good influence on the Sheriff's son, who had been a bit of a handful after the boy's mother, ran off with the District Attorney.

If you were to ask Stiles Stilinski, he would agree that his father was loving, but would insist that he and Derek Hale were both perverts. No one knew that the majority of cases that the team 'worked' on were made up.

Made up so the pair could come home to play, with him. His father had confessed that he had thought of playing with Stiles as a toy for a long time. Especially since his mother had 'abandoned him', but he had never been into virgins. He liked his fucks to have some experience.

Lucky for John; that Derek had similar tastes and no qualms about breaking in virgins. The older man had hem-hawed on the subject, until he found out about werewolves. How Derek had a little extra something and he could not carry diseases.

That was when John decided that 13 was old enough for his stepson to lose his virginity to a werewolf. Stiles had heard the pair planning it, but he did not grasp what _it_ was. 'Eight or nine would have been easier to train, but we'll make 13 work.'

He had honestly thought that they were talking about dogs for the K9 unit; or animals that sometimes were brought to the preserve. Not the eminent loss of his innocence. So it was natural for him to just go to bed. Besides, he was far more tired than normal and fell unconscious as soon as his head hit the pillow.

He had no idea how long he had been out. He only knew that when he came to, he was tied to his father's bed, he had something uncomfortable in his ass, he was gagged, there were numerous pillows under his hips, and his Dad and Derek were standing beside the bed.

He yelled at the pair, hoping that his dad would notice his plight and rescue him from it. However, he had a sinking feeling, that he wouldn't.

"Stiles! So good of you to finally join us. Ranger Hale and I were having a _fascinating_ conversation. Did you know that his family used to live here? They moved just before your mom died. See there was a big to do, and people were making noises, all because they just happen to be werewolves. Talk about discrimination."

"John," Derek growled.

"Oh, yes, sorry. Now, where was I? Right, Derek has taking a bit of a liking to you; and I know I really want to fuck you. So we struck a bargain. He is going to pop your annoying little cherry, in just a few minutes. Once he has had you, then we will both be allowed to use you whenever the mood strikes. Lucky for you, it's summer and you won't have to wear clothes, all summer. It's not like you have any friends to run around with; since Scott, went to live with his dad. Now, we know that it will hurt a bit, that's why we stretched you and plugged you up while you were sleeping. It will make things easier for you. This time, all you have to do is lay there and take it. We'll give you further training this summer. My beautiful boy, you will be his lovely bitch, and my perfect doll."

Derek just rolled his eyes at the man, lubed up his cock, pulled Stiles' plug, and lined up.

"I thought you were going to do it in Wolf form," John sulked.

"First time is easier in this form. Don’t worry, I'll still knot the bitch, I don’t have to be in wolf form for that. However, once I decide his sweet ass is ready, you can film me fucking him in wolf form. Bet we could make a pretty penny off of selling films."

"Just films, I don’t want to catch anything."

"Of course," Derek said mildly as he shoved his cock into Stiles. "My wolf doesn’t like to share. The only reason this will work, is that he remotely smells of you already. We recognize your prior claim."

Stiles cried and screamed behind his gag, as his father's partner fucked his ass fast and hard. He had never imagined losing his virginity, especially so brutally.

"I don’t think that he's enjoying this," John said with a frown.

The werewolf just shrugged. "This is for my enjoyment, not his. The bitch should learn his place from the get go. I know you are tempted to baby him, but don’t. Treats are only for when he's a good whore. The first few weeks is for training, so no treats. We'll take care not to damage him, but his comfort is last on our list, this way he knows our pleasure will always be first on his list. His useless fuck hole and mouth are worthless, unless he is using them to bring us pleasure."

"Huh," John said as he looked on at the crying mess before him. "How many bitches have you trained?"

"Three, 2 girls and one boy, not including this bitch."

"Where are they?"

"Erica was given to the Boyd pack as a token of friendship. Paige died when she asked another Alpha to take her away from me; she didn't realize Ennis was an even harsher task master. Isaac was given to Deaton as a token of good will. I don’t even know if he is alive or dead. Deaton wanted the boy to keep the male dogs in his clinic calm and to give dogs about to be neutered one last fuck. He was talking about seeing if he could crossbreed the boy with one of his prized dogs. Hey Bitch, you ready for your first knot?" Derek chatted mildly as his thrusts became more brutal.

Stiles shook his head and tried in vain to escape his torture. This earned him a viciously hard bruising slap to the ass. "Lesson number one, bitches and dolls don't get to say anything other than yes. So I'll ask again, are you ready for your first fucking knot, you useless cock hungry bitch?"

Stiles gave a small nod as he cried harder. He didn’t want this, he wasn't a bitch, he wasn't a toy. He was a boy who was supposed to be loved. He screamed and passed out when the knot finally breached his ass. He couldn’t say how long he was passed out, but it wasn't long enough.

When he came to; he was sitting on Deputy Hale's lap, free from the ropes that had bound him, but still impaled and tied to Derek's monster cock. He had hoped that is had all a nightmare; but the twitching cock in his ass, let him know otherwise.

"Hello son, was your first knot as good as you had always hoped it would be?" John asked as he ran his hand over his son's face.

Stiles could only drop his head and sniffle. Not as if he could talk anyway, the bastards still had him gagged. That did not stop Derek from giving him a hard smack on his bare leg. "Stop being stubborn. The less willful you are, the less we have to punish you. Now, answer your father's question, you stupid bitch."

He nodded his head, lying, without lying. This seemed to please his step-dad and piss off Derek. "Good, good. I knew you would enjoy yourself; and it will get even better with time. This is what you were fucking born to be. Your crack whore of a mother knew this is what it would come down to. Knew I would be using your sweet ass in place of her when she left you with me. Probably could have guessed about Derek too, but that is water under the bridge and all that. When Derek's knot releases your ass, you can ride my cock. I don't have a knot, but you'll live. I'll be right back, I need to check in on the station, and sometimes being the Sheriff is a pain in the ass."

"Take your time John, I'm not going anywhere for the next ten minutes or so," the other man said with a flippant wave of his hand. They watched the older man leave; once he was out of sight, Derek pinched the boy's thigh, hard enough to bruise.

"I know you lied to your father about enjoying my knot. I know you lied to avoid punishment. Fine whatever, but you had better remember this; werewolves can hear a lie. John wants you to enjoy this; I don't really give a fuck. I will force you to learn to love it. Learn to crave having my knot deep inside of your ass. Learn to choke on whichever cock I choose to stuff your mouth with. Your dad has a bum heart, but you know this. I'm going to have him draw up the papers to make you legally mine, in case of an accident. Then, in about two or three months… a robbery gone wrong leads to a fatal shooting. I'm afraid your father was shot and didn't make it. I'm sorry for your loss. It's okay though. I'm here for you. I have you. We'll move out of town, because you are so depressed, you won’t get out of bed. You refuse to even go to your father's funeral. Poor sweet little slut. All alone, but I'll take care of you. I'll introduce you to so many wonderful things. Put you in a dress; make you my beautiful little girl. My cock hungry slut. Just think about it, this time next year, it will just be you and I. You can try to tell your daddy, but he'll never believe you. He'll think you are trying to get out of your duties. He'll _punish_ you," he whispered into the boy's ear as he removed the gag.

Stiles cried at the man's words, knowing that he was speaking the truth. His breath hitched as Derek started to fondle his flaccid cock.

"Besides, you know your mom didn't leave you. Your daddy killed her. He knew she had a problem with cocaine, but she was trying to come clean. He knew she was going through withdrawal. He 'accidentally' left evidence out in his car. She never stood a chance. He married her just to get to your sweet ass. I'm a good friend, so I'm going to let him help me train you. I'll let him fuck your sweet ass, but baby… I want you to remember something very important. Wolves do not share. You. Belong. To. Me. Forever," he whispered as he ground his knot against the boy's prostate and jerked the boy's rising cock faster.

Derek moaned as he managed to cause Stiles' first orgasm. He was looking forward to moving to the Netherlands for a few years, and then maybe somewhere else, with his bitch always at his side or in his place… seated on his knotted cock.

"Clean my fingers," he ordered as he shoved said fingers into Stiles' mouth. "You like the taste of your own jizz, don't you baby bitch? You need to get used to the taste and to having your mouth filled, just like your ass; it's a hole to be filled by me and your daddy; however we deem fit. Mostly by me though. You know, I think you may be the prettiest bitch I have ever trained. Certainly the tightest."

"You ungagged him," John said upon re-entering the room.

"Thought I should use my fingers to get him used to having something in his mouth. His ass is delightful, but that doesn’t mean we shouldn’t train his mouth too. Sure, eventually we'll work his ass up to take us both at once, but until then, have you seen his damned cock sucking lips? It would be a sin not to use it."

"You're right, as always. Tonight though, I just want his ass. You almost finished?"

Derek gave a small tug, which caused Stiles to hiss and cry. "Maybe another minute. How was the office?"

"Argent is causing trouble again. I had Eichen House pick up Gerard when he started to talk about werewolves."

"Asshole is always trying to expose us. He honestly doesn’t see how crazy that makes him sound. How is your cock? Still ready to fuck your toy; or does he need to use his mouth to get you ready?"

John snorted as he stripped his clothes off and tugged on his leaking cock. "Like dealing with that asshole would affect me. I'm ready for my toy to ride my cock."

Derek smiles and pulls out of the boy's ass before his knot was fully deflated, causing the boy to cry out in pain. Not that either of the men cared about his comfort. "Go ride your Daddy's cock. He's earned it after dealing with you."

Stiles stumbled over to the chair where John had taken a seat. When he got within arms reach, the older man struck out, grabbed the boy and pulled him close. "Give me a kiss first," he ordered as he claimed his son's mouth.

Stiles' cried, he didn’t dare struggle, but he also did not return John's kiss either. He refused to think of the man as his father, especially after what Derek had revealed. There was a chance that it was not true, but his gut told me the werewolf spoke the truth. Simply because the truth would hurt him more than any lie, he could concoct.

"Such a beautiful toy. I have wanted to fuck you; since the first time I saw you. So young and innocent. Perfect. Time to hop on up here and take me for a ride boy." John pulled his son up on his lap as he leaned the recliner back. In his opinion, the chair wasn't perfect for this, but it would do to take the edge off.

Stiles whimpered as he felt Derek come up behind him to help John get him in position. He whimpered as he was forced down on John's hardened cock. The boy was thankful that the man was smaller than Derek was, but it still hurt. It hurt physically and emotionally.

"Faster Toy. Ride me fast and hard, make my cock feel good," John ordered as he thrust up to meet Stiles slow bouncing.

"He said faster, bitch," Derek hissed in his ear, as he grabbed his hips and forced him to ride the cock as ordered. "I warned you about being willful. Any way it goes, you will be broken and molded to fit our needs. You will learn to love and crave having a cock filling you."

John moaned as Stiles' cried harder. The boy screamed as the man under him clawed his chest hard enough to draw blood in response to his orgasm.

John dumped Stiles on the floor after he was finished. He lay there, a nude quivering come covered mess. He didn’t know if he looked forward to John dying or not. Not that it mattered; the wolf would keep his promise. His step father would die and he would never see this town or Scott ever again. He wanted to laugh and cry as he listened to the men arguing about the best place to store him until the next time they wanted to use him. He tuned the men out and wished for death. He didn’t want to learn to love cock, but he feared that would be his future.

~Fin~

**Author's Note:**

> Talks of Past Drug Abuse, Past Murder, Planning for a future murder, and a different reason for Canon Character Death. No, there is no hope of someone saving Stiles. This is labeled dark for a reason. Pay heed of the tags, they were put there for a reason.


End file.
